What Will I do Without You?
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: My first Ginny and Harry fanfic. This is VERY sad and depressing. It's worth reading though if you are in the mood to cry. Harry dies afetr killing Voldemort and Ginny soon realized she is having his baby. Some Ron and Hermione also. PLEASE REVIEW! read!


What Will I do Without You?

It has been a whole 3 months since the final battle. Many died…very few survived. Somehow, Ron and Hermione survived. Ginny survived. Hagrid and Tonks survived.

Sadly, Mad-Eye-Moody, Fred and George, Lupin, Luna, Lavender, Neville, Cho Chang, Dean and many more Hogwarts staff and students died. That includes, Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore.

Ron and Hermione were married and living together. Hermione was pregnant with their first child. Hagrid was living in his hut with Fang. Tonks worked at the Order of the Phoenix. Ginny however, was living with her mom. Ginny was suffering through a massive depression.

Ron and Hermione were now 21-years-old. Ginny was 20-years-old.

But…someone very important died. Important to everyone. Mainly to the ones that lived. It was 3 months ago when he died…

Flashback: The Final Battle

"STUPIFY!!" screamed a six month pregnant Hermione as she pointed her wand at the Death Eater. The spell hit the Death Eater hard and he was knocked out.

The final battle came up fast. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and so many other D.A members and Hogwarts teachers were there battling.

There were over 300 Death Eaters and Voldemort. "Flipendo!" yelled Harry.

"Reducto!" screamed Ginny pointing her wand at the Death Eater.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Lavender. "Avada Kedavra!" yelled Bellatrix. The killing curse hit Lavender in the chest…she was gone.

"No!" cried Ginny. "Ginny! You and Hermione get away from here as far as you can!" said Harry urgently.

Hermione took Ginny's hand and they ran across the field. Then Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione. "CRUCIO!!" screamed Voldemort.

The torture curse hit Hermione. She collapsed to the ground, screaming and crying in intense pain. "Hermione!" cried Ginny.

Ron ran over and saw his wife being tortured.

"Hermione!!!" yelled Ron. Ron pointed his wand at Voldemort. "REDUCTO!" screamed Ron. The spell hit Voldemort and he fell off his feet, dropping his wand.

The torture curse stopped and Hermione was still on the ground breathing deeply. Ron rushed to her side. "Hermione!" cried Ron.

"Ron…", started Hermione weakly. "Are you okay?" asked Ron worriedly. Hermione nodded. She then placed her hand on her swollen stomach to be sure her baby was fine. After a few minutes she felt it kicking. "Is the baby all right?" asked Ron fearfully.

"I think so…" said Hermione.

Then they saw Luna battling a Death Eater. Then the Death Eater pulled out a sword and stabbed Luna in the stomach. Hermione gasped as she stood up. Ron helped Hermione stand.

"This is getting unreal!" cried Hermione. Ginny then saw Harry and Voldemort face each other.

"We will end this Harry", said Voldemort. Then Voldemort spotted Ginny and pointed his wand at her.

"Stay away from Ginny!!!" screamed Harry, fearing that he would lose his true love. Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" screamed Harry. The spell hit Voldemort….he was dead. It was all over. Then they saw a Death Eater sneaking up behind Harry.

"Harry! Look out!!!!" screamed Hermione.

It was too late, the Death Eater pointed his wand at Harry. "Avada Kedavra!" shouted the Death Eater.

The spell hit Harry in the chest…he was dead.

Everything fell silent.

"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ginny. Tears started to pour down Ginny's face. "NO! HARRY, PLEASE NO!!!!!!!" screamed Ginny to the top of her lungs.

Hermione started to cry as well…she clutched Ron's shirt and sobbed heavily.

As soon as the Death Eaters left, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked over to Harry's body.

Ginny fell to her knees and held his cold hand. "Oh dear God…Harry, why!?" sobbed Ginny. "Please don't leave Harry…please come back!" sobbed Ginny.

Ron knelt down by his little sister. Hermione knelt down as well. "Ron….why did this happen?!" sobbed Ginny. Ron hugged Ginny to comfort her.

Hermione held Harry's other cold hand. Tears streaming down Hermione's face…she began to sob heavily.

"Oh dear God…why?! Why did this have to happen to Harry…WHY?!!" cried Ginny. Ron hugged her tighter.

End of Flashback.

Ginny kept thinking of that time, while walking to the Cemetery where Harry was buried. Ginny knelt down in front of Harry's tombstone…tears streaming down her cheeks.

She then saw Ron and a VERY pregnant Hermione walk over as well. "Gin…how are you doing?" asked Ron concerned.

Ginny didn't answer. Hermione brushed her bushy hair out of her face. "Ginny, do you want to talk about it…?" asked Hermione worriedly, while rubbing her swollen stomach.

Ginny surprisingly nodded.

Hermione helped Ginny stand and the two girls walked up on the hill by the beautiful lake. Ron stayed by his best mate's tombstone.

The two girls sat on a bench. Ginny sighed deeply. Hermione looked at Ginny worried. "I know how much you loved Harry Gin. I know how much you miss him", said Hermione, as she stroked her large swollen stomach.

"Hermione…I found something out a month ago. It just makes things worse too…!" cried Ginny. Hermione rubbed Ginny's back. "What is it Gin sweetie? What's wrong?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Hermione…I…I'm having a baby. It's Harry's", said Ginny. Hermione hugged Ginny tightly. "Oh Gin!" cried Hermione. "I don't know what to do Mione. Harry didn't know about the baby…because I'm three months now…I didn't even find out until last month", sobbed Ginny.

"Does your mom know…?" asked Hermione concerned. Ginny nodded. "She said she'll take care of me…but it's just so upsetting…with Harry gone", cried Ginny. "And…I'm going to need all the help I can get…", said Ginny.

Hermione held Ginny's hand. "It's okay Gin. Both Ron and me will help", said Hermione softly. "I just wish Harry was here…the baby will never know his or her father…", sobbed Ginny.

Hermione patted Ginny's hair softly.

One Week Later…..

Mrs. Weasley was cooking dinner. Ginny was in the living room, looking at pictures of her and Harry. A single tears streamed down Ginny's cheek.

Then they saw Hermione's owl fly to the window with a letter, saying URGENT on it.

Mrs. Weasley opened the urgent letter and read it:

Mom and Ginny,

You have to come to St. Mungos hospital quickly…Hermione is having the baby! I'm so nervous but yet happy…please come quick.

Ron

"Oh dear Lord!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "Gin, get some Floo Powder, we have to floo to St. Mungos hospital. Hermione's in labor!" cried Mrs. Weasley quickly.

Ginny nodded quickly and in no time at all, they were at St. Mungos.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny ran in the labor room Ron and Hermione were in.

They walked in and saw Hermione laying on the bed, breathing deeply. Ron was holding her hand. "Hermione! How are you feeling?" asked Ginny concerned as she walked over.

"Okay I guess…the healer said it will be a few more hours until the baby comes out", said Hermione weakly.

"How are you doing Ron?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Nervous…but I'm okay", said Ron.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Both of you will be fine", said Mrs. Weasley kindly.

After 7 hours, Hermione was taken to the delivery room.

Ron held Hermione's trembling hand. Hermione clutched the bed sheets. Ginny held Hermione's other hand and patted her bushy hair.

"Oh dear God…it hurts so badly…!" cried Hermione shakily.

Hermione had been in the delivery room for 20 minutes now…she was growing very weak. "Push Hermione!" encouraged the healer. Hermione pushed hard…with everything she had. She then felt the baby slide out.

Hermione gasped for air and fell back on the bed.

"It's a healthy beautiful girl!" cried the healer. "Mione love, we have a daughter!" said Ron happily as he kissed Hermione's forehead. After the baby was clean and in a blanket, the healer handed her to Hermione.

"Oh, she's so beautiful!" cried Hermione, tears of happiness streamed down Hermione's face.

"What shall we name her?" asked Ron. "How about…Katie?" asked Hermione. "That's perfect Mione!" said Ron.

Ginny smiled slightly at the beautiful moment.

She just wished Harry would be there for her when she has her baby.

6 months later…..

"AHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Ginny as she was in labor. The healer, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were there by Ginny's side in the delivery room in the hospital.

"Push! Come on Gin…you can do it!" encouraged Hermione. "Just a bit harder Ginny!" said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny felt tears stream down her face…she wanted Harry to be there with her so badly.

"I can't do it…", cried Ginny. "I just can't…", said Ginny weakly as her head fell to the side on the pillow.

"Ginny, get a hold of yourself sweetie, you can do it!" said Hermione as she patted Ginny's hair.

Ginny took deep breaths. She then heard a soft voice…

"Ginny?" asked the voice. Ginny looked and saw…Harry. It was his ghost…but it was him. "Harry!" cried Ginny.

Hermione, the healer and Mrs. Weasley were speechless…they couldn't believe it. Harry went by Ginny and took her hand.

"Harry…you're here…", said Ginny weakly. "Of course Gin love. Dead or not, I couldn't miss the birth of our baby", said Harry as he kissed her forehead.

Ginny smiled weakly. "Now, let's do it. We have to hurry though…I can't stay here long", said Harry. Ginny nodded and pushed hard…with everything she had.

Then…she felt the baby slip free out of her body. Then they heard a baby crying. "It's a healthy beautiful baby girl!" said the healer.

The healer handed the baby to Ginny. "Oh…she's so beautiful!" cried Ginny. Harry smiled. "She looks like you Gin. She's so adorable", said Harry softly.

"I love you Ginny", said Harry. "I love you too Harry", said Ginny. "What will you name her?" asked Harry. "I think…Ashley", said Ginny. "That's a beautiful name sweetheart", said Harry.

"I have to go now Gin. I love you sweetie. I'll always be there for you and Ashley", said Harry. Ginny felt tears sparkle in her eyes. "I love you too Harry…I'll never forget you…", cried Ginny.

Harry then was gone.

Ginny wiped her eyes and held her baby close. "He will always be there in your heart Ginny", soothed Hermione.

"I know Mione…but I…What will I do without him!?" asked Ginny.

Hermione held Ginny's hand. Mrs. Weasley patted her daughter's hair.

Ginny would miss Harry so much…she wished he would have never died.

Author's Note: DONE!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go easy on me! This is my first Harry and Ginny fanfic! Thank You!


End file.
